Windows of The Soul
by PoisoningPigeonsinthePark
Summary: Drabbles with the theme of eyes about Camelot's various romances. Drabble 31: "For a second, as he held her still, she felt soft. Then she smacked him."
1. The Eye of The Beholder

**A/N: So I've read a few drabbles... But with both Kitty O and jaqtkd doing it I thought, _"meh, why not?" _and this happened... For those of you who don't know, a drabble has a 100 word limit, which is much harder than it sounds! If you like this, I'm open to the idea of doing some more Arwen drabbles - please review and tell me if you would like me to do just that! If you don't like it, that's okay, but I _hope_ you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>He doesn't see the shimmering black coils, dotted with pearls, dancing entrancingly about her bejewelled, brown collar bone.<p>

He doesn't see the delicate bodice clinging to soft curves, heaving slightly with her nerves as little feet tiptoe closer.

He doesn't see the pure, white silk sashaying majestically behind her.

He sees her eyes.

Holding him captive with the same warm, steadfast gaze he adored when her frazzled hair was mingled with flowers and her lavender dress was tattered.

He has been hers since he first saw those brown irises flickering with disapproval.

Now, so much more importantly, she is _his_.


	2. The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: So my word-counter on tells me that this is 137 words, but I know for a fact that it's exactly 100. Don't know why it's decided to lie to me... *shrugs* So I've decided to turn this into a random selection of drabbles about eyes because everyone who is anyone is drabbling at the moment. And I want to be anyone, because I'm childish like that. It was Jissai who asked me to write a love/hate Mergana, so (if you're reading this) this one's for you, Jissai :)**

Merlin stares.

Not at her.

At her magic, so tantalisingly, temptingly fragile; hearing it fall from bloody lips; gazing at metallic flashes in her irises.

Witchcraft drips off icicles she calls fingers.

He could snap them if he chose.

A cocked eyebrow draws his gaze to hers. "Jealous, Merlin?"

_Jealous?_

She revels in gleeful secrets as he wrestles with the guilt of lying.

She delights.

He cannot.

Lost too much.

She smirks; contorts agonisingly, repulsively beautiful lips.

He lost _her_.

ACHE!

Each wretched smirk; effortless for her, painful for him.

He cannot un-love people as she has.

Yes: he's jealous.


	3. In The Blink of An Eye

**A/N: thanks to those who have said they're liking this so far! I'm really enjoying writing... Drabbles are very therapeutic - I really recommend trying them if you haven't already :) If you're in the mood to read something much better written than my nonsense, I suggest you try _Underestimated_ by Kitty O, or _One Hundred _by Ultra-Geek, or one of jaqtkd's drabbles from _The Eyes To See_. Or basically any other drabbles you can find. Everyone's doing them at the moment, so it shouldn't be hard!**

* * *

><p>Master and apprentice eyed the meal suspiciously.<p>

Gaius frowned.

_In the blink of an eye, she was gone._

Stirring spoon round sludge, thinking of his Alice. She had not _seemed_ changed, but was she? He'd never know…

Merlin sighed.

_In the blink of an eye, she was gone._

Glaring at porridge, Merlin saw only Freya's dead pale face staring back accusingly. Should have held on; got her to a safe place. With a lake. Wild flowers. Couple of cows.

Gazes met, faked smiles shared; both so keen to convince the other that neither saw the reflection in their companion's eyes.


	4. Eye Opener

**A/N: I figured it was time for a happier one (because I think I'm gonna put two up at once, and the next one's a little more solemn). This is set in the legendary 2.02, just after Gwen's massive outpouring of anger. I know I should stop drabbling. I know I should be writing other things, doing other things (non-internet related) but it's like a disease... Once you've caught it, you're doomed. It is really, really hard to stop. So, I've been writing these largely for my own amusement (don't be surprised if they stop rather abruptly), but I'm so pleased by those of you thinking they're decent! Thanks!**

Gwen bites her lip.

Arthur watches, slightly amused, as she checks herself; seeing cheeks flush as the impropriety of her speech hits her.

She glances at him; fearful.

He could berate her, insult her, flog her.

_How dare she be so impertinent?_

He doesn't say this. Doesn't think to. Instead, he inclines his head.

Is _he_ bowing to _her_?

She has opened his eyes.

Not to maidservant, Gwen; but Guinevere.

He apologises, because he sees her.

But, as Gwen departs, pulling her shawl tighter; she knows it is her eyes that have truly been opened to _the man inside_, emerging…


	5. In The Eye

**A/N: Told you this one was more sombre. But what's an author to do? Most of the romances on the show aren't exactly cheerful, most notably this one...**

"I just need to hear you say it," he insists, watery eyes pleading as she smirks defiantly up at him. "Please: look me in the eye and say it. Give me this."

Morgana pauses, considering. Then she jerks her head up dramatically, leans forward, giving him a view down the front of her dress.

Two sets of burning eyes meet.

She smirks again, whispers, "I _hate_ you."

"Thank you."

Merlin nods, and plunges the dagger through the flimsy fabric of her dress, holding her close as she fades and the tear that betrays her white lie slides down her cheek.


	6. In The Eyes Of God

"Do you remember, when you asked me to marry you?"

"Yes…"

"And I said maidservants don't marry princes?"

Arthur frowned, tightening his grip around his wife.

"What did you say?"

"That all people are equal in the eyes of God."

"So, Arthur, if 'all people are equal in the eyes of God'; why do I need fifty knights escorting me to Mercia, whereas you and Merlin may go _alone_?"

Arthur paused, scratching his chin.

"All people may be equal in the eyes of God, _Guinevere_," he explained, kissing her nose and grinning, "but _not_ in the eyes of Arthur Pendragon."


	7. Prying Eyes

**A/N: First things first, I meant to say before, 'In The Eye' was partly inspire by the Suzanne Vega song of the same name. Personally, I think she's awesome. I know that I've got lots of other stories to be writing... and I am going to be putting up new chapters at some point, I promise! But inspiration for drabbles kind of just pops into my head as I go along, and it's easier to knock one of these out than it is to come up with a whole new chapter for a story... I'm sorry! Please don't hate me :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur doesn't need to look around to confirm that Lancelot is staring; he can feel the man's eyes crawling all over him.<p>

_No._

He corrects himself, scowling.

_Crawling all over Guinevere._

He snakes an arm around her waist, and pulls her close to him quite abruptly. He registers a flicker of surprise and possibly amusement on her face, but he will not be questioned. He simply strengthens his grip.

Arthur turns to acknowledge his right-hand knight with a kingly nod.

Lancelot's jealous eyes burn unblinkingly through Arthur's back as soon as it is turned again.


	8. Watchful Eyes

**A/N: I know this isn't exactly a massive romance on the show, but I'm planning on writing some about big romances, and some about more 'sideline' 'ships. Why? Because it makes life fun... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited, it makes me happier than it ought to :)**

Vivian sat stubbornly at her window, staring down at the gates, waiting for Arthur to arrive.

Any day now…

She twirled a wisp of blonde hair between bored fingers, imagining his hands, not hers.

She refused to budge from her vantage point; insisting, as days stretched out into weeks, weeks into months, that each heavy breath breathed brought her closer to him.

Olaf sighed; shook his head; muttered.

Neither noticed the shadowy knight in the archway, patiently waiting for her to tear her gaze from the impossible and turn to find his watchful eyes looking lovingly into hers.


	9. The Evil Eye

**A/N: I know I've not updated this in a while... :S Sorry. Just a quick note: 'evil eyes' are talismans used to ward off evil. This was meant to be a bit of a subversion of that idea. You probably know that, but I just wanted to be sure, so this whole drabble doesn't sound like complete nonsense :)**

* * *

><p>Morgana's hand flutters over her heart and pinkness floods pale cheeks, her eyes darting about, unable to meet his.<p>

She giggles.

Alvarr is intrigued by this surprising innocence, but his resolve is not weakened.

His lecherous eyes track her delicate form as it flits about, and she misinterprets their darkness, flattered by his interest, happy to have secured attentions.

If only she had recognised his stare for what it was; she would not have permitted him within her family's walls, would not have allowed his cause a place in her heart.

She would have warded off his evil eyes.


	10. Mind's Eye

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to my anonymous reviewers, katie (I'm glad you loved it!) and Starts with a D (scariness indeed) :) **

**EDIT: to clear things up... This drabble is my take on Gwencelot. Hope it makes sense now! **

**Anyone have any requests for a particular couple they might like to see next?**

* * *

><p>They would nod as she glided one way, he strode the other.<p>

_Arthur saw these furtive glances pursued every feast and festival, the air between them growing heavy with unspoken whispers._

She would innocently kiss his cheek; awkward, blushing.

_Arthur saw the kisses flutter down across his jaw and neck._

Hands would brush during a dance, before moving on.

_Arthur saw fingers intertwining, grasping, locked and never letting go._

False images flashing across unsleeping eyelids; he twitched and sweated, impossible to hold; leaving his wife curled around her knees in confusion, wondering what she had done to offend.


	11. Eye Contact

Arthur and Gwen's lingering, thinly veiled glances were really beginning to get irritating.

Merlin could glare at Morgana whenever she showed up unexpectedly, or think of Freya's gazes to make him smile.

The other knights had settled down; he saw Percival shooting Elyan looks that screamed _'She'll kill me if I'm late!'_ when meetings ran on.

Even Lancelot had someone to gawk at. She was too busy ogling Arthur to notice, but at least it kept him occupied.

Gwaine stared glumly at himself staring back from the glass. "Come on, mate. Let's go to the tavern, just you and me…"


	12. Eyes In The Back of Her Head

**A/N: This one goes out to both Kitty O and IceCreamDoodle13, who wanted Uther/Igraine... but especially ICD13, who requested non-angsty. Hope this pleases :D**

* * *

><p>"You're looking."<p>

Her voice, so soft, so delicate, so _mocking_, drifted across the courtyard and fully clobbered him around the face.

She was fantastic.

"How does she know? She did not turn around," Uther murmured to Gaius, his eyes staying stuck to the glorious, silky train of her robe disappearing around the corner into the rose garden.

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, Sire, but subtlety is not your strength…"

Uther smacked the back of the physician's head.

"And stop abusing Gaius," she called over the wall, as her tiny feet pitter-patted over the pebbles.

"Magic," the men agreed.


	13. A Bird's Eye View

From his perch Percival saw things others didn't.

The landscape rolled out beneath him, smoothing into distant corners; people speckled about like grains of sand; the vast sky sweeping out in infinite impossible directions.

It seemed, ironically, magical.

What intrigued Percival more were held hands, secret glances, mouths moving with whispers not intended for him.

That was the gift of tall silence: people forgot you were there.

So Percival learnt that Camelot, city of fire and death, was actually city of love.

_It's funny_, he thought, head bobbing along, substantially higher than anyone else's, _what you see from up here_.


	14. Beady Eye

**A/N: These are still _romance_ drabbles. I am _not_ shipping Gaius/Merlin! There is, I believe, a very different romantic undertone. Just wanted to make that clear :)**

* * *

><p>The curtains of the physician's chambers twitched, as did their occupant's eyebrow.<p>

Eventually he detected what he was looking for skulking along the streets.

Gaius slipped into bed and waited for the intruder to intrude.

"What time do you call this, Merlin?"

"Argh! Don't jump out like that!"

"Is there some monster about that means you need to sneak off at this ungodly hour?"

"No..."

Gaius' eyes narrowed.

"I was… at the lake," Merlin mumbled, growing evermore uncomfortable under Gaius' glare. "Visiting a friend."

Gaius decided he was going to be keeping an eye on Merlin from now on.


	15. Eyesore

**A/N: As always thanks muchly to everyone who's enjoying the drabbles, and thanks so much for the kind reviews! :) I hope you like this one. If you've been liking these drabbles (as I assume you have, since you're reading this one!) you might like an Uther/OC oneshot I published the other day called The King and The Sorceress, which I'm quite proud of. But don't read it if you don't want to, I just figured if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't know.**

* * *

><p>Arthur made his way around the tables of the feast towards Guinevere and Merlin.<p>

Gwen giggled.

Arthur appeared in front of her, demanding attention. "Yes, it is a horrible eyesore isn't it?" he asked, hitting the gaudy feathers dangling from the hat he'd forced on his manservant earlier.

Merlin glowered.

"Oh… I don't know," Gwen mused, smiling at Merlin in a way she hadn't in about three years and deeply disturbing Arthur. "I like it."

Merlin grinned.

Arthur snatched the frilly creation off Merlin's head with ridiculous speed. There would be no more silly hats for Merlin. Ever.


	16. With My Own Eyes

**A/N: This goes out to DarkAngel2112, who wondered what Jealous!Merlin might be like, since we _all_ know what Jealous!Arthur is like ;P I found myself liking this drabble so much that I actually expanded on it, and wrote a full Merlin/Freya oneshot. If you want to read it, it's called _No Laughing Matter._**

* * *

><p>Merlin traipsed lazily towards the lake, legs flying out clumsily.<p>

He stopped abruptly when he saw his beautiful, goddess-like Freya and some man.

"Oi!" he yelled, wading out and startling the bloke away, which was probably for his own good. "What's going on over here?" he demanded, reaching _his_ Lady, over-protectiveness dancing adorably in his eyes.

She giggled. "Nothing."

"But I saw it with my own eyes!" he insisted, waving his arms, trying to look indignant whilst not drowning.

"It was only Sir Lancelot. You didn't see anything," she beamed at his confusion.

He paused. "Lancelot… What's Lancelot doing here?"


	17. Seeing Eye to Eye

**A/N: These are two companion drabbles, so I thought I'd post them together in one chapter, instead of posting them separately. They make more sense that way :) As always, thank you so much for the positive feedback! It makes my day.**

* * *

><p>Uther Pendragon was in a terrible rage and someone would inevitably suffer if he couldn't be calmed down.<p>

There was only one person for that, and the King happened to be in her bad books today.

She raised an eyebrow back at Gaius, laying her embroidery aside for the minute and hushing the other servants away.

"Why should I?"

Gaius thought long and hard.

"Um… For the love of Camelot?"

Igraine rolled her eyes and got to her feet, pointing an accusing finger in the face of her dear friend. "You know, one day that excuse will run out."

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon was in a bad mood, throwing boots at anyone who even dared to approach him.<p>

There was only one lady who could soothe him but she was in no mood to pander to his childish temper tantrums today.

Merlin pouted and tried to look pitiable.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Gaius chuckled, tottered over and whispered something in Merlin's ear.

"For the love of Camelot?" Merlin suggested dubiously.

Queen Guinevere sighed. "Fine. I'll go and deal with him, as always."

Gaius chuckled to himself and shook his head, mumbling something about it working every time.


	18. Eyeful

Arthur had faced death before.

So it wasn't the grotesque, winged monkey he was startled by.

It was the sudden slamming of somebody else into him.

A distinctly _female_ somebody else.

"Guinevere…"

Even through his armour, he could feel the contours of her body pressed up against him and he noted, with wide eyes: he could see straight down the front of her dress.

Now she was _apologising_?

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh no," he assured her. "My pleasure."

The fleeting disapproval on her face told him that had not been the right thing to say.


	19. Dead Behind the Eyes

The light that had once flickered behind Uther's eyes as her flowing hair glinted in the sun had been extinguished with her burial.

Everybody knew.

So when Catrina arrived, they should have watched his eyes. Uther might have smiled but he was still dead behind the eyes.

His heart could never be in it; it wasn't his to be given away.

Of course, the deadness in his eyes became clear once the Lady turned out to be a troll.

Even when Uther blinked and saw her the deadness remained.

Arthur looked sadly at his father, because he could see now.


	20. The Apple of His Eye

Sophia Tirmawr was the apple of her father's eye.

There was nothing he wouldn't do, wouldn't sacrifice, for her.

Aulfric was doomed. Sophia didn't have to be. He would lose her; he would sacrifice his daughter, his happiness, for her own good. It might have sounded mad, most brilliant plans are.

Arthur Pendragon had never been in love. Now Sophia Tirmawr was the apple of his enchanted eye. There was nothing he wouldn't do, wouldn't sacrifice, for her.

He put his trust in her dainty hands as she lowered him into water.

She sacrificed him so Aulfric could sacrifice her.


	21. Only Eyes For You

**A/N: Hi :) Sorry it's been so long since you've heard from me... Life's been a bit mental lately and I've had to put fanfic to the side, which is also why you won't have seen me around your stories, leaving reviews and stuff. I thought I might try to get back into it by picking up where I left off with these drabbles, but please don't be shocked if I disappear again. Also, I started these pre-series 3, so some of the old ones are AU *cough* Lancelot *cough* _What were they thinking?_ *cough* Leave a review or not as you please.**

**EDIT: Just to clarify, the beginning speech is Gwen. Arthur has just proposed to Gwen. Sorry. After receiving a review from a confused reader I re-read this and realised how confusing it could have seemed! Forgive me? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Never loved another? Even that Lady Sophia you nearly eloped with?"<p>

"I was young…" mumbled Arthur, just as Merlin helpfully trilled:

"Magic! But he did say he thought Vivian was pretty…"

Gwen snorted.

"And didn't he nearly marry Elena?"

"Merlin! I'm trying to propose! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Warding off evil," he answered, not looking remotely as if he was doing so.

"And I certainly remember you taking an interest in Morgana…" teased Gwen.

"That was simply brotherly affection."

Merlin chuckled. "If that was brotherly affection, I'm the court jester!"

"That," Arthur growled, "could be arranged."


	22. Keep Your Eyes On The Ball

**A/N: Hullo! I quite like this one, I like to see the knights being daft. But I _am_ writing for an audience here (that's you!) - what kind of drabble would you like to see next? None is an acceptable answer, but not a very nice one. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Elyan and Percival saw the ball game outside the Butcher's.<p>

Gwaine did not.

They shared a look of mischief.

Gwaine didn't see.

"Gwaine!" Percy yelled, holding in laughter with tree-trunk-sized arms. "Keep your eyes on the ball!"

"What ball?" asked Gwaine and turned, to be hit by it. He met the ground and Elyan cackled cacophonously.

"I'm so sorry!" declared the decidedly beautiful butcher's daughter, for whose attention they'd all been vying for months. Suddenly Gwaine 'felt faint'. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh," he muttered, winking at his grumbling companions. "I'm sure I'll think of something…"


	23. Eye Candy

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your wonderful suggestions! You're the best readers ever :D I've been working on drabbles for _all_ of them but it'll take a while. This is an Arwen one, but BagginsPotterPevensie, don't fret! You'll still get the one you requested, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon was smooth, suave, stylish… and knew it. He was god's golden-haired gift to women (self-appointed).<p>

Until, at the Blacksmith's, something occurred.

Seeing a pretty girl dressed in a yellow sack, he prepared for his effect on her.

She didn't see him.

He coughed.

She didn't hear.

She simply tucked a curl of hair behind her ear as if the prince of Camelot wasn't practically cartwheeling around her street for her attention.

He gave up. He left her, the first girl to ignore him, and wasn't bothered.

That was why she was all he thought about for days.


	24. Up To The Eyeballs

**A/N: This one is for Thelosthungergames, who wanted Mergana :) It's also a bit of a nod to a crack!fic I wrote called _If You Could See How Ridiculous You Look_. The rest of the requests are being worked on as we type! Hope you like it!**

Morgana was up to her eyeballs in evil. Her plans were evil, her house reeked of evil (or possibly dry rot) and her fashion sense screamed: STICK ME ON A PYRE!

She grunted, watching spiders' webs crisscrossing across the ceiling. Gloomy. She needed sunshine…

Merlin was coming to kill her.

There she was: in _purple_, sitting amidst flowers, laughing; sunlight pouring down on her pale face. She looked so innocent, like her old self, that he could only watch in amazement for one drawn-out second.

He closed his mouth and left. He couldn't hurt her today; not looking like that.


	25. Who's Caught Your Eye?

**A/N: This one goes out to IceCreamDoodle13, who wanted a drabble on the early Merlin/Gwen in s1. Here you go! I think this is sweet. I have another one of the same ship in the pipeline, which I think will be next. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Gwen!"<p>

"Sir Leon," she curtsied.

"Gwen! We're old friends…"

She looked up then, with warmth.

"That's better."

"Even though I'm a servant?" she teased, cocking her head and crossing her eyes teasingly.

He laughed. "What's cheered you up?"

"Nothing," she chewed her lip, eyes cast down.

"That's definitely something."

She shook her head.

"_That's _definitely a_ boy_," he folded his arms. "Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

She groaned.

"I knew eventually some man would catch your eye," he turned serious. "He'd better deserve you."

"He does," she breathed, shooting a star-struck look at Merlin, in the stocks. "He's a hero."


	26. Eyes and No Eyes

**A/N: I promise I will get round to all of the pairings that have been suggested, and even some ideas of my own! (What? Me? Having ideas of my own? That's a laugh.) For now this is as promised last time - the second in a pair of Merwens. Some of these drabbles will be obviously canon and some will be stretching the fabric of Camelot reality ever so slightly (only slightly, methinks)... But you'll have to forgive me for that. ;)**

* * *

><p>Merlin considered his reflection's forced face, not noticing Gwen.<p>

"Merlin!"

He smiled back half-heartedly. Gwen was pretty, but Merlin wanted to be _seen_.

"Who do you think I am?"

She giggled. "You're Merlin. And you're strange."

"Thanks!"

Merlin _did_ like Gwen. More importantly, he liked that she liked him. He remembered her saying he wasn't very "rough, tough, save-the-world", and smirked: it seemed all he did was save the world.

Gwen heard the authoritative footsteps of Arthur Pendragon approaching.

"I should go," mumbled Gwen, wanting to avoid the prince; she was far more comfortable with men like Merlin.


	27. Crying His Eyes Out

Merlin was blubbering.

He did that so often now that nobody asked why, even Gwen.

But no one was there anyway, he thought. He was bathing in the wash-tub Gaius had left out (he never had learnt to hint subtly), letting tears plop down into the water. Plop, plop, plop.

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin screamed and jumped up, stark naked, but the room was empty. He glanced at the bathwater.

"Freya."

She giggled.

It wasn't easy, having a girlfriend who communicated by spontaneously appearing in pools of water. In fact, it was so difficult that Merlin started crying again.


	28. In The Eye of The Storm

**A/N: Okay... Proof of my existence! And my promise to get through all the pairings you challenged me with! No matter how bizarre. This one goes out to Thelosthungergames, who wanted Morgause/Uther. Well, err, you got your wish. But it's pretty weird... and I don't know how canon it is. That's for readers to decide! Knock yourselves out. As usual, no pressure on the reviewing thing. I'm a useless writer (my updates are about as reliable as sunshine over here) so I see no good reason why you should feel _obliged_ to review ;) Enjoy the weirdness!**

* * *

><p>In one startling flash of a moment something cracked over Camelot's sky, something too unearthly to be lightening, illuminating that ghostly hair as she moved towards him, taunting, flanked by her sister.<p>

But he wasn't watching Morgana.

He was watching the fabulously wicked woman beside her; cruelty and hatred playing out an entrancing dance across her features, as she summoned something foreign with clenched hands.

In the eye of the storm, as a dying, failing, flailing battle raged, Uther admired Morgause. He fleetingly tiptoed across that line between hate and love, before shying back again when the moment passed.


	29. Eyeball to Eyeball

**A/N: Again... Slightly odd pairing as per Thelosthungergames' request. More canon than the last. Sort-of spoilers for season 4, because I thought this would be best set then, when Morgana and Gwaine met and had a little tension, but this is made up (obviously, otherwise it wouldn't be fan_fiction_ it would be fan_girling_) and I think can be read without ruining THE WHOLE OF SERIES 4 AND MAKING PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET WANT TO COME AFTER ME WITH TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS! Anyway... Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to sing for your supper?"<p>

"Yes," Gwaine grinned. "You already asked that, my lady." He bowed sarcastically.

"Oh."

Morgana blinked as Gwaine wore a smirk that should be hers. She took a few short steps forwards, until they were nose to nose. Eyeball to eyeball.

They stared.

"Sir Gwaine," she murmured, and felt something in her stomach that she hadn't in ages: butterflies. Morgana hated butterflies. They were too pretty and nice. Too Gwen.

Morgana scowled as Gwaine rocked cockily on his heels. She stepped back, tossing him a meagre weapon. "Get on with it. Amuse me."


	30. Wide Eyed Wonder

**A/N: I think Kitty O asked for this pairing: Young!Leon and Young!Gwen. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. :)**

* * *

><p>Little Gwen (Guinevere had been deemed too long a name for such a short a person to be lugging around) was watching her father work in wide-eyed wonder.<p>

There came a knock on the back door, and Tom turned to his daughter. "Get that, would you?"

Gwen went to answer it, revealing Leon, the boy only a little older than her, from the noble family her mother worked for. She turned those wide eyes up at his face as he gawped down at her. She didn't remember him getting so _tall_.

"Gwen?"

Leon didn't remember her being so pretty.


	31. Deceives The Eye

**A/N: Hi. :S ... I know I have been rather rubbish lately. At updating. Anything. I thought I would start with this. I have a few drabbles in the bank so I think I will just throw them at you and see what sticks. If you don't want to read them because you think it has been such a shockingly long time since I updated then, frankly, that sounds reasonable. I didn't get a prompt for this pairing but I thought you might like it nonetheless. I'm working on all the requests I have and they will all be met eventually! Also the title is not only a saying but also a Madness song. Madness are awesome.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he'd kissed her. Gwaine only knew Lady Vivian was about to laugh at him for falling over, and he didn't want her to. For a second, as he held her still, she felt soft. Then she smacked him.<p>

Gwaine could not contain a grin. Lady Vivian deceived the eye; she wasn't soft, but furious and irritable. "Sorry…" he muttered. "Shall we get you to your _dear_ Arthur, then?"

"Arthur? Arthur of _Camelot_?" Vivian snorted. "Don't be dense. You know, you look ridiculous: you have mud all over your face…"


End file.
